


AULD LANG SYNE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short episode tag - after Dean tells Sam they're better off apart. Man, that ep tore me up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AULD LANG SYNE

SUPNSUPNSUPNSUPN

 

Sam sits in the corner, arms locked around his knees, rocking frantically back and forth. Eyes staring, breathing rapid, he remembers.

Dean, teaching him to read, taking him to school. Making sure he has enough to eat.

Dean, digging around in the guts of the Impala, wiping his greasy hands on Sam's clean shirt with a mocking grin.

Dean, standing with him over their father's burning pyre. Screaming under a hellhound's jaws.

Dean. Returned from hell.

Dean. Telling him they were better off apart.

This store of memories – they are all he has left of his brother.

They aren't enough.


End file.
